Story
Welcome to the Continent of Vendacti! In this story, you are a Watcher that will record all things that are important in this world through the Book of Bequeathers. The Book of Bequeathers can display all realities. All that happens on continent Vendacti will be on display here. There will be more chapters in the future for you to discover. So, take a careful look, because you are now a member of this splendid world as well.https://www.rayark.com/g/sdorica/en/story/ Overview Sdorica -sunset- is the first season of Sdorica instalment where the Watchers are introduced to several key characters in the story, most notably Angelia Carlos, the princess of Kingdom of the Sun. Up until the end of Season 1, the story focuses on Angelia’s journey to claim her throne as the rightful heir, after a civil war against Theodore Carlos ensues. Sdorica -mirage- follows the journey of Elio Ceres to discover the secret of the mysterious Desert Kingdom and the conflicts surrounded the kingdom with the help of Sophie Lee, the circus master of Morgan's Marvelous Circus, and Rune, a former slave bought from the North. The Legend of Sdorica The dragon becoming the ground underneath, Humans gained liberty at the cost of their immortality. Legend has it, that the world was once pitch black. Humans were once the puppets of the giant dragon Sdorica. It is said that humans live an eternal life, yet stripped off their freedom and living humbly under the dragon’s absolute authority. One courageous warrior, by the name of Vendacti, voiced the desire to be freed from Sdorica; and received a cruel punishment from the dragon. Those who called ‘Displeased’ appointed Vendacti as their king, rising and defying their pre-made destiny; fighting against the ‘Contented’ who pledged their loyalty to Sdorica. With his trusty spear at his hand, Vendacti became victorious after piercing his spear into the dragon’s heart, releasing a burst of flames that birthed the sun in the world. While the light had given a new form of life into this world, the descendants of the Contented still wish to revive Sdorica, and once again live forever. The Legend of Snake God Justice is the interest of the stronger. Legend has it that when the world was created, the desert was blocked off by a barrier of wind, and there was no water nor vegetation. The Snake God used his body to smash the barrier, while the Snake Goddess bit her own flesh to feed us lowly ones her flesh and blood. Once the God and Goddess died, the barrier subsided and the snake people moved to a lush land to survive; thereby becoming the snake people's ancestors. With this belief, the Desert Kings are taught by the Snake Temple to sacrifice the family and one's own flesh when the citizens are in need.Diana Character Storyline Prologue Set at least three yearsThis is estimated from Pang's age. In the Prologue, he is shown in his SSR form, and there is three years difference in-between his SR (20 years old) and SSR form (23 years old). after the current timeline, a man named Uzziah is confronted by Angelia; asking why Uzziah still doesn’t believe in her. She continues talking to Uzziah regarding a way to solve ‘a problem’. However, Uzziah seemingly cut her words, telling her that there is no other ways but ‘this’. In hopes to prevent Angelia from stopping him further, Uzziah summoned a monster and approached by Naya and Pang. As soon as the three of them got rid of the monsters that were blocking their way, they approached Uzziah. While Naya seemed to just want to interrogate Uzziah further and wished to ‘take him down’ immediately as soon as Uzziah wasn’t willing to cooperate, Pang, on the other hand, said that ‘they’ are already in this together and telling him that there is no need for Uzziah to shoulder all the responsibilities. Angelia further adds that sacrifice is not necessary, while still hoping that they could work together. Uzziah, however, told them that it is too late for further discussion; telling that ‘the cycle’ will continue forever if it isn’t stopped now. The trio fought Uzziah, and during the fight, Uzziah showed signs of hesitation. After the battle, Uzziah asks them in a sombre manner, why are they so persistent in stopping him. A big roar was heard after Uzziah mentioned a hint of Sdorica's resurrection, closing by a shocked Angelia upon hearing the word resurrection. Pre-Civil War Pre-Civil War arc is an introduction to the characters that will appear as Watchers get deeper into the story. Pre-Civil War spanning from Chapter 1 to 8, with a conclusion for each main characters during Pre-Civil War arc at Chapter 9. Chapter 1: On To Three Naya Rosset, the Security Officer of Kingdom of the Sun's Royal Infantry, is patrolling on Paradise Prairie; investigating on the unusual activities of the wolves. It is there when Naya met Pang, a traveller from East Alliance, for the first time. Pang and Naya got into an argument after Naya shot an arrow towards him. Naya is suspicious of Pang as travellers rarely stray far from the Capitol, not to mention that Pang is seemingly travelling alone way out in the Prairie. This does not help as Pang also answered Naya with 'short on time', almost got both of them into a fight. However, a screaming voice from a girl distracted them. Naya and Pang found a girl named Tica Chevalier, a student of Rune Academy's Headmaster Charle Ceres. She was surrounded by wolves, and with both of them saving her, they decided to put down their fight for a while. After the fight against the wolves, they cleared up their misunderstandings and said apologies to each other. Naya, once again suspicious as to why wolves that do not usually roam in the South is now coming down at her station, with full of fear. Tica told them that the wolves' unusual activity be caused by irregular Soul Energy surrounding them. Later on, Tica told them that she is in the Prairie to meet a person who's an expert in Soul Energy. Naya, upon hearing the name, shuddered as she knows the reputation of the said person as a hermit, living deep in the Prairie inside his hidden laboratory, doing some creepy experiments; she decided to follow Tica, however, in hopes to find out regarding the Prairie's irregularities. Pang, still searching for his companion, decided that it wouldn't hurt to check on the doctor's place for his companion's whereabouts. Chapter 2: What Makes A King The story continues to the Totemtaff Ridge, where the Watchers are introduced to Dagger, an impulsive bear knight who is also Crushfang's adopted son, and Angelia, the Kingdom of the Sun's Crown Princess, met for the first time. In the introduction, Dagger, accompanied by his companion, Furygrowl, was sent by Chieftain Crushfang to escort the Princess for a meeting to discuss a peace treaty between the Kingdom of the Sun and Bear Tribes. Dagger was displeased at the fact that Crushfang agreed to meet Angelia, as Dagger didn't consider humans, especially those from the Kingdom, to be trusted for. This is due to a lot of illegal miners roaming around the Ridge to mine for the sacred gems of Totemtaff.Main Storyline 2-3 On the other side, Crushfang seemed to have more trust with humans and shown to have a good relationship with Dylan, Kingdom of the Sun's Colonel that was stationed near the Totemtaff Ridge. Crushfang cited that he handed those prisoners to Dylan from time to time to avoid trouble with more humans, especially from those at the Kingdom of the Sun. While Dagger went to the base to report to Crushfang regarding the illegal miners he had caught just before, Angelia, along with her escorts—Jahan Augustinus and Sione Aldric—arrived at the Bear cave's entrance. Angelia was escorted to the base with Dagger, and she was excited to see the scenery and lifeforms in the cave; having warned by Dagger for several times to not wander around as the caves can be difficult to go through. Angelia soon met with Chieftain Crushfang, where they were discussing matters regarding illegal miners and presenting the point of view from both sides. As Angelia did not have a lot of experience beforehand in negotiating, she was told by Crushfang to come back and discuss further regarding the peace treaty after Angelia had taken the throne and had come up with better terms. Crushfang did not trust that Kingdom of the Sun will commit to the agreement, as past rulers of Kingdom of the Sun were known for enforcing harsh policies and often breaking up the agreements made between parties. Crushfang, however, made an exception to accept the meeting with Angelia as he had known the reputation of the late King William Carlos, Angelia's father, a ruler that according to Crushfang, was committed to his words, and a benevolent leader.Main Storyline 2-4, The Meeting Chapter 3: We Meet Again Continuing Tica's journey after the team's departure in Chapter 1, Tica is back at the Rune Academy, where she immediately reports to Charle Ceres, the headmaster of Rune Academy. Charle questioned as of why it took Tica so long to come back from her journey, in which she told Charle that she took a detour and stopped by Atlas. Charle was angered by Tica's reckless behaviour, saying at how dangerous it is to go to Atlas alone. Tica further told Charle that she had made new discoveries during this trip; among those is when she found a rune puppet with a black aura, and not long after she took the Ancient Seed, she met with a person cloaked with a black aura and arcane magic. Charle proceeds to tell Tica that it is none of her business to inquire further and told her that next time she should run and do not let her curiosity kills her. He gives her another mission to find the same seed, but this time in Whistlewood Valley. After giving her the task, Charle goes to Kingdom of the Sun to continue his work on Soul Energy extraction device for the Dragoneye Gem while Tica departs to Whistlewood Valley and meet with Leah, a bunny demihuman surrounded by Whistlewood Valley's creature. After defeating the creatures, Tica introduced herself as a pupil of Rune Academy, in which Leah shows interest to study there. She admitted that she had tried to find the entrance and constantly getting lost. Tica said that it is because the entrance is made obscure to prevent ordinary being to enter and that finding the entrance is newcomer's first exam. Tica and Leah decided to help each other and make a deal that if Leah can help Tica find the seed as per Charle's instruction, Tica will lead the way to Rune Academy's entrance. Trivia Prologue * It is likely that Uzziah had been involved with the trio, especially with Angelia and Pang, for some time. ** At the prologue, Uzziah and Pang may have a duel before; rather than a fight. Noted by Pang that this ‘will go very differently than our last duel’. Chapter 1 * When Pang met Naya for the first time, he mentioned that he was looking for his companion. The timeline matches with Puggi and Pang's Character Storyline where Pang searched for Puggi in most areas of the Continent. ** Their character storyline happened between pre-Chapter 1 to Chapter 3 Chapter 3 * Tica's adventure in Atlas is fully described in Tica's Character Storyline. * Charle's anger at Tica venturing to Atlas alone is also due to his experience losing his student Gotthold years ago in Atlas from a void monster's attack. References See Also List of Character Storyline, a collection of side stories regarding the characters in the world of Sdorica. Many of them are giving a lot of important details that added to the lore; although there would be some character storylines that acted as a filler to the main story. Category:Mechanics Category:Journey Category:Main Storyline